oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 12
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 12 is the twelfth volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Synopsis Even if it is a choice that they would regret later on. Right after the Valentine’s Day event, Hachiman and the others resolved to take a step forward on that one snowy day at the aquarium. A certain big request comes to the Service Club. For them, overcoming that request with a completely different approach than what they have been doing up until now was natural. If that is really the thing they are looking for—. Even if it is a choice that they would regret later on. Maybe it’s true that as time goes by, they themselves would become adults one day—that people will keep growing through the cycle of meetings and partings. But, the thing in front of their own eyes right now is only the “present”—. Yukino, Yui, Hachiman. Holding each of their feelings inside their heart, they come up with their own “answers”. A new novel painting the sculpture of youth, the story proceeds to the final chapter. The 12th volume of the series. Summary * After the aquarium date Hachiman and Yui accompany Yukino home and meet Haruno. * Yukino decides to confront her mother. Haruno says she will support her. * Hachiman, Saki, Komachi are all nervous about the entrance exam results. * Iroha wants the student council to do a prom event. She asks the Service Club for help. * Komachi and Taishi are accepted to Sobu. * Yukino's mother tries to stop the prom event from happening on behalf of the parents school board. * Haruno goads the Service club members into advancing their relationship. * Yukino resolves to finally confront her mother. * Yukino is unable to confront her mother and the prom is cancelled. * Hachiman abandons Yui to go help Yukino. Chapters * Interlude * Chapter 1 - Eventually, the seasons change, and the snow melts. * Chapter 2 - Although her looks, Haruno Yukinoshita is not drunk. * Interlude * Chapter 3 - Surprisingly, Komachi Hikigaya starts anew. * Chapter 4 - To this day, that key has never been touched. * Chapter 5 - As expected, Iroha Isshiki is the strongest Kouhai. * Chapter 6 - Suddenly, Yui Yuigahama thinks of the future. * Chapter 7 - That choice, I know that I will regret. * Interlude Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Saki Kawasaki * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Iroha Isshiki * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Haruno Yukinoshita * Komachi Hikigaya * Taishi Kawasaki Characters not in glossary * Keika Kawasaki Differences And Omissions While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Gallery Cover Volume 12.jpg|Cover Vol12 subcover.png Vol12 color1.png Vol12 color2.png Vol12 ToC.png|Table of Content Vol12 bw1.png Vol12 bw2.png Vol12 bw3.png Vol12 bw4.png Vol12 bw5.png Vol12 bw6.png Vol12 bw7.png Trivia *Gagaga Bunko previously set a release date for April 18, 2017 for Japan. The release date has been removed from the listing with an official statement.Announcement References Category:Light Novels